Nada menos que todo un OTOKO!
by KuroganeNoLoke
Summary: adaptacion del libro ,nada menos que todo un hombre, version fairy tail! galee
1. Chapter 1

Ciaossu! vengo despues de algun tiempo con un fic o mas bien adaptacion de un libro que me ha gustado mucho "Nada menos que todo un hombre" de miguel de unamuno ,tal vez piensen hombre que este titulo le queda perfecto a elfman! pero señores caen en un error! esta historia tendra como protagonistas a Gajeel Redfox y Levy McGarden,

La historia estara muy apegada a la original ya que la escribi con el mismo libro en mis manos, los capitulos estan LISTOS, seee estan lisstossss :D! los subire a cualquier hora y cualquier dia ya que algunos capitulos son demasiado cortos,

Si este sale como lo planeo hare una parodia o adaptacion de cualquier pelicula serie o libro que deseen y pareja a su peticion sep! oh que buena soy :,3 (?)

bien! entonces este es el aviso? creo de lo que sera esta adaptacion

**Nada menos que todo un OTOKO!**


	2. Chapter 2

ni fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de hiro mashima y el libro nada menos que todo hombre m. de unamuno

* * *

**Nada menos**

**que todo un hombre**

La belleza de Levy estaba esparcida por toda la cuidad de Magnolia, era Levy algo así como un monumento oficial del lugar pero viva y fresca, entre todos los tesoros arquitectónicos de la ciudad. "_**Voy a Magnolia **_-decían algunos-_** a ver la catedral y a ver a Levy McGarden".**_Había en los ojos de la hermosura como una especia de tragedia reflejada. Su estatura inquietaba a todos los que la observaban. Los viejos la veían como ella arrastraba y atraía la mirada de todos. Y ella consciente de su "poder", sentía sobre sus frágiles hombros la carga de su provenir fatal. Una voz muy pesada y oscura, escapada de lo mas profundo de su ser gritando: _**"¡Tú hermosura se perderá!"**_ Y se distraía para no escucharla sumiéndose y perdiéndose en sus largas horas de lecturas, ojeando gruesos libros antiguos meticulosamente empastados y forrados por cuero para preservar las hojas intactas.

.

El padre del "monumento", el señor McGarden era un hombre de negocios, colocaba sus ultimas esperanzas económicas sobre su hija ya que sus negocios iban de mal en peor, poseía su última carta financiera: su hija. También tenía un hijo pero hacía tiempo que no lo veía e ignoraba completamente su paradero. -**_Ya no nos queda mas que Levy_**** -**solía decirle a su esposa en ocaciones- **_todo depende de con la persona que se case. Si hace una estupidez, y me temo que la haga, estamos jodidamente perdidos!._**

**_- ¿ Y a que le llamas estupidez?_**

**_- Ya saliste con tus preguntitas! Sólo digo que apenas tiene sentido común, solo lee libros y no le importa su alrededor, amor..._**

**_- ¡ Y que le voy a hacer amor! Ilumíname tú, ya que según tú eres el único en esta casa con inteligencia_**

**_- Pues lo que digo, ya te lo he dicho mil veces, es que vigiles a Levy y que no tenga ningún novio estúpido_**

**_-¿ Y que le vas a hacer? Hacerla comprender tu asunto económico y la honra acaso? entiendes?_**

**_- Sí, entiendo_**

**_- ¡No, no entiendes! la honra ¿me oyes? la honra depende de su boda!_**

**_- Pobrecilla hija mía..._**

**_- ¿Pobrecilla? ja! lo que tiene que hacer es botas esos estúpidos libros que le llenan la cabezota de cosas inútiles_**

**_- Pero y qué quieres que haga?!_**

**_- Aprovechar su belleza_**

**_- A su edad yo..._**

**_- No digas más! que a su edad cuando te conocí estabas de ..._**

**_- Por desgracia..._**

**_._**

**__**Y los padres de la belleza monumental para empezar al día siguiente tendrían una conversación parecida.

Y la pobre de Levy sufría como nunca, "_**Me quiere vender **_-se decía-_** para salvar el negocio y no ir a la cárcel"**_Y así era.

Y por instinto de rebelde aceptó a su primer pretendiente.

_**Mira por Mavis hija mía**__ -_le dijo su madre- _**que ya sé que están tramando, le vi a "él" rondando afuera, y se que te mandó una carta, también que le contestaste...**_

_**- Y que le voy a hacer madre, ¿Vivir como una prisionera hasta que venga el idiota que me compre para el negocio de papá?**_

_**- No digas esas cosas hija...**_

_**- ¿No puedo tener un novio como todos?**_

_**- Sí, pero uno formal**_

_**- ¿Y? hay que conocerse**_

_**- Quererse y amarse...**_

_**- Pues sí, que debo esperar el comprador**_

_**- Ni contigo ni con tu padre se puede hablar!**_

**_._**

Y la madre la dejaba, y ella, Levy se atrevió a enfrentar el asunto, bajar al primer piso y enfrentar al pretendiente "_**Si mi padre nos sorprende así**_** -**pensaba- _** es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero mejor! asi sabrá que soy la víctima aquí"**_. Bajó a la ventana y en la primera entrevista le contó a Loki, un incipiente tenorio renatense, todo lo de su hogar. Venía a salvarla, Una mañana bajó con sus hermosos ojos enrojecidos y le dijo:

- _**Ay Loki! no puedo tolerarlo, no se le puede llamar ni casa ni familia, anoche intenté defenderme y llegó a golpearme**_

_**- Que bruto**_

_**- Y dijo que ibas a ver con él...**_

_**- Que venga! no faltaba más**_

_****_Mas por los bajo se dijo "_**Hay que acabar con esto, ese ogro es capaz de cualquier cosa si le quitan su tesoro"**_

**- ****_Di Loki, ¿tu me quieres?_**

**_- Valla pregunta!_**

**_- Contesta_**

**_- Con toda el alma y el cuerpo doncella mía_**

**_- ¿De veras?_**

**_- Por supuesto, ¿alguna vez lo dudaste?_**

**_- Entonces róbame! escapémonos lejos donde no esté mi padre_**

**_- Compórtate preciosa_**

**_- No no róbame si me quieres róbame y que no me pueda vender!_**

**_._**

Y se pusieron a planear la huida furtiva.

Pero al día siguiente, cuando Levy tenía su maleta lista, Loki contó todo, "**_Idiota! idiota! _**-se decía Levy tumbada sobre la cama mientras mordía la almohada de rabia**_- ¡y decía quererme! es un idiota como mi padre!" _**y cayó en la mayor desesperación.

.

_**- Ya veo hija **_-le dijo su madre-_** pero mira, tiene razón tu padre: sigues así y no harás nada mas que desacreditarte**_

_**- ¿Seguir como?**_

_**- Conseguirás fama de coqueta y...**_

_**- Así vendrán mas!**_

_**- Ay pobre de tu padre hija**_

_**.**_

Y en efecto, poco después apareció otro pretendiente, al cual le dijo lo mismo que Loki y le dijo lo de la fuga

-___**Mira Levy **_-le dijo_**- no me opongo pero después que? que haremos?**_

_**- Pues... suicidarnos!**_

_**- Estas loca Levy!**_

_**- El amor no discute!**_

_**.**_

Y rompieron así todo contacto, y Levy se decía "_**Tampoco me quería, solo mi belleza"**_

_**-¿ves hija? ya va otro**_

_**- y serán mas, no permitiré que me vendan!**_

_**- Eso dile a tu padre**_

****Y se fue su madre dejándola sola para ir a llorar en silencio.

-_** Mira hija -**_le dijo su padre a Levy_**- he dejado pasar a tus 2 novios pero no voy a soportar mas tonterías, asi que ya sabes**_

_**- Pues hay más!**_** -**exclamó la pequeña con amarga sorna y mirando desafiante a su padre

- _**Otro? quien?**_

_**- No adivinas?**_

_**- No te burles de mí y sueltalo ya!**_

_**- Pues nada menos que Gajeel Redfox**_

_****_El señor McGarden palideció sin hablar, Gajeel Redfox era un riquísimo hombre, caprichoso, que obtenía lo que quería. Había estado casado ya.

-**_Y que tal? te callas?_**

_**- Estas loca!**_

_**- Ni loca, ni veo visiones, pasea cerca y ronda cerca de aqui ¿le digo que hable contigo?**_

_**- Me voy, si no esto acaba mal**_

Y levantándose, el señor se fue de casa.

-_** Pero hija mía!**_

_**- Te digo madre, te digo que es capaz de venderme al señor Redfox**_

_**.**_

La voluntad y determinación se la pobre muchacha se iba quebrando. Comprendía que hasta una venta era redención. Lo importante era salir de ese lugar, huir de su padre costara lo que costara

.

.

.

* * *

fin del primer capitulo, espero que les guste, he cambiado frases y dialogos, saltado cosas etc XD asi que esperen los capitulos y sus comentarios o dudas :P nos vemos , se despide KuroganeNoLoke


	3. Chapter 3

**oh amados lectores D: tenía 2 capitulos listos! mi celular malvado los borró pero descuiden! revis-sama los hara otra vez! **

**en el capitulo 3 tenia un lemon awesome (? no se como lo escribi pero ya que tengo que escribir tooooodooooo otra vez oh por mavis jodido celular**

**descuiden subire varios capitulos esque tenia cosas del colegio jejeje **

**nos vemos en otra historia solo en ... espera esto no es la tele!noooo(?)**

**atte: reviskurogane**


End file.
